Sam's Blog: Sam Spills All!
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Sam answers some FAQ's from the iCarly viewers. Unfortunately, some questions are better left unasked. Seddayy!


Sam here. I was floating around earlier today and I found something that really pissed me off. Oh, excuse me, something that was offensive.

Some losers were having some sort of argument about Freddie and I (or Seddie as I recently discovered we are referred to as) being together. There were a couple people supporting Seddie and there were a couple that weren't. And anyway, ever since Freddie went and kissed me on iCarly, we've been getting all kinds of questions from a bunch of viewers about it.

Now, you guys need to understand that iCarly consists of real people with real lives. Of course we act a little bit on the show, but as refreshingly cliché as it is, we're just like you. We go to school and watch TV and spend hours on end on social networking sites. So, with that being said, I'm sure you guys can understand why Carly, Freddie and I get a little irritable when all you ever ask about is Seddie (although I love saying that). But, we know your motives are right, so we decided that we won't keep you completely in the dark about our personal lives.

So, Freddie gave me 10 of the most frequently asked questions specifically about Seddie, and I've taken the liberty of answering them. You're welcome.

**Hey, Sam and Freddie. What's you're favorite thing about each other?** _Asked by __MightySeddieWarrior01_

My favorite thing about Freddie has got to be his swag. You might not notice it, but he seems to have gained this newfound confidence in himself, and I find it really hot.

I asked Freddie what his favorite thing about me was, and he said it was my hair. He says it's sexy. Weird huh? I've always kind of thought it was a hassle. Maybe I'll reconsider? (;

Oh, yeah, and rock on mighty Seddie warrior. xD

**What does your mother think of your relationship with Freddie, Sam?** _Asked by __ChickenAllDay_

Well, the day my mom got back from her laser hair removal appointment, Freddie was at my house helping me unpack my stuff. She walked into my room, looked at me, looked at Freddie, put her finger in her mouth like she was going to puke and said, "I knew you two were hot for each other."

**Seddie, was there a rocky transition from frienemies to lovers? **_Asked by __TheSaltyPanda23_

First off, I wouldn't exactly call us lovers. Yet (:

Second ... you know, Salty Panda? I'm not sure if it was rocky or not. To tell the truth, there wasn't really a transition. After we were official, it was just so ... natural. There wasn't any awkwardness and nothing felt forced. It was almost like we'd been dating already, if that makes any sense.

**Sam, how does it feel to have Carly's sloppy seconds?** _Asked by __CreddieCreddieCreddie_

If what you're asking me is if Carly and my relationship was altered after having dated the same guy, then the answer is no Mr. Creddie. And no, I don't care if you're a chick. I'm going to call you Mr. anyway.

Carly and I have been through it all. We're more than just friends, we're family. And it's not like we haven't dated the same guy before. *Cough, cough* so why should it matter? And if you really want to get technical, "Creddie", then technicize this: Carly and Sam dated for like, less than a week, and it didn't really count because Carly was blinded by her pity and Freddie by his fantasy. Our relationship however, me and Freddie I mean, is raw and based on genuine, old fashion attraction for one another. Not a taco truck.

**So, how are the make out sessions? X) **_Asked by __In5,4,3,2_

Personal question alert! Is this seriously a frequently asked question?

I'm going to say they're terrible, only because I have a sneaking suspicion that Freddie just gave me this question to see if I'd gush about him all over my blog.

Nice try, sweetie. Nice try.

**Hey, Sam. What makes you think you deserve Freddie after the hell you put him through?** _Asked by __Like-OMG-Like-Freddie_

Wow. Well, I know Freddie didn't give me this as a joke. The fact that this question is frequently asked is just as surprising though. Alright. I'm going to be frank with you, "Like-OMG".

I don't.

I don't deserve Freddie Benson.

In fact, I'm surprised Freddie even talks to me. Because you're right. I have put him through hell.

So, you know what? I think I'm gonna change my favorite thing about Freddie from his swag to his PATIENCE.

**If Seddie had a baby, would it look more like Freddie or Sam? **_Asked by __FluffyBananas_

I'm gonna say I want the baby to look more like me, not because I'm conceited (although, we all know the answer to _that_ question), but because I'm afraid if the baby carries Freddie's phenotypes, then it might end up with some of his crazy mom genes. Ha ha. Mom genes. That's a pretty good pen name. Somebody better snatch that up. Copyright, Sam Puckett, please.

**Who does Sam love more, Freddie or Carly? **_Asked by __22twentytwo_

Gee. That is a hard one. To save myself a serious headache, I'm going to pull a mommy move and say 'I love them both equally, just in different ways.'

**Who picks the dates? (Location, time, formal or casual, etc) **_Asked by __I'mInLoveWithSeddieYouBetcha_

Usually Freddie. It's kind of his thing, actually. I think he feels like he's supposed to be spoiling me when we go out. So yeah, he's definitely the romantic one. It's dorky, but totally adorable. It's adorkable.

**Who wears the pants in the relationship?** _Asked by __IGetCrazy456_

Oh, that's an easy one. Freddie, hands down!

(He was hovering over my computer. But I don't think you really need to ask).

Whelp, there you have it. That's what you guys wanted to know most about Seddie (hehehe). So, now, you can stop asking such unimportant questions and move on with your lives. Alrighty then. Peace out I guess.

Okay, you know what? No. I'm sorry, but Like-OMG-Like-Freddie? You're question? Totally rude! Like, I can be pretty inconsiderate sometimes, but that was just a total below the belt right there. I mean, do you hate me? Have I truly done something to deserve your disapproval? Sure, I used to mess with Freddie all the time, but he's not always the victim! He used to mess back, it was mutual messing!

And you know what else, "Like-OMG"? I've decided that I do deserve Freddie. Not because of what I've done to him, but because Freddie is exactly the kind of guy that_ I_ need. He's nice, he's polite, he's sweet, he's smart, he's funny, he's romantic, he's a great kisser and hey! The kid's got a lot going for him. So, excuse me, Like-OMG-Like-Freddie, for thinking that I deserve a well rounded guy who loves me for me and won't try to cheat on me and isn't on probation. Excuse me for liking a guy who's always been there for me no matter the circumstance, despite our rocky relationship. Excuse me for thinking for one second that maybe, just maybe, Freddie would want to be with me.

Oh wait, you know what? Don't excuse me. I think I'm good.

Puckett out.


End file.
